The Bet
by Magika
Summary: Tommy and Gavin, Rachel and Helen, a 500 bet... Need I say more? My first ratfic.


**Title:** The Bet  
**Author:** Hilde S. Nilsen [Camelot_001@hotmail.com][1]  
**Show:** Water Rats  
**Date completed:** August 8, 1999.  
**Summary:** Tommy and Gavin, Rachel and Helen, a 500 dollar bet – need I say more?  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never were, never will be. Hal McElroy, Southern Star and the Nine Network want them all to themselves. Not fair, is it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Bet  
by Hilde S. Nilsen  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, really, Gavin. What is your problem?" Senior Constable Tommy Tavita asked for the umpteenth time.  
"I'm telling you, I don't *have* a problem!" his colleague, Senior Constable Gavin Sykes replied, also for the umpteenth time.  
"Then what is it?"   
"Nothing!"  
"Yes, there is!" Tommy insisted. "Why don't you just tell me?"  
"Because there is nothing to tell!" Gavin was starting to get tired of the whole discussion. He couldn't believe how persistent the other constable was. Just because he had made a tiny remark about Tommy and his new girlfriend, didn't necessary mean that there was something evil in it! But Tommy thought otherwise. And he was right. But Gavin wasn't the one to admit it.   
"Oh, come on, Gavin!" Tommy sighed loudly. "Just tell it to my face, and I won't say anything more!"  
"Are you two still at it?" Both constables glared over at Constable Tayler Johnson, who was standing in the doorway to the pause room. "You were yelling at each other when I left ten minutes ago!"  
"We are *not* yelling, Tayler," Tommy said firmly. "Gavin is just going to tell what he meant by calling me a *butt-licker* !" Tommy glared sideways at Gavin, who cast his arms up in the air.  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, Tommy, will you get over it! I didn't mean anything, OK?"  
"No!"  
"Fine. Fine!" Gavin gave in. "It's just that you've been acting like a jerk ever since you met that girl. You go around telling everyone what to do and what to say. You know, just because you're dating a detective, doesn't that put you in a higher position!" There, he said it. What a relief. Tommy needed to hear the truth. And it *was* the truth. He really had been acting like a complete idiot, bossing everyone around. Hopefully he would realize it now. Gavin looked up at Tommy, awaiting his reaction.  
For a few seconds, everything was totally quiet. Tommy just stared at Gavin. Then he burst out into laughter. "So that's what this is all about?" he grinned. "You're jealous!"  
"What? No, no!" Gavin denied, waving his arms in the air. "I'm serious, Tavita! You'd think you were a sergeant or something, the way you've been behaving!"  
Tommy was still grinning. "You're just jealous because you never get to date a senior officer!" He gave Gavin a teasing push.  
"Bull!" Gavin replied. "I could get any senior I'd like, I just don't need them to feel high!" he exclaimed with emphasis.  
"Oh yeah?" Tommy dared. "Then how 'bout a bet?" he suggested.  
"You're on!" Gavin yelled without thinking.  
"Great!" Tommy put on a big smile. "The one who dates the highest rank by the end of the week, wins. 500 bucks sound alright?" Tommy held out his hand.  
"Perfect!" Gavin grabbed his hand and shook it firmly, his face red as a tomato.  
"Oh, Sykesy." Tommy shook his head slowly while walking towards the door. "You don't know what you've let yourself into!"  
"We'll see about that!" Gavin yelled after him, still upset after the argument.  
Tayler, who had been standing in the doorway the whole time, came over to him, clearly amused by the bet. She laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear: "You'd better get a move on, Senior Constable. I can see some 100 dollar bills shifting owner…"  
"We'll see," Gavin repeated as he went out of the room. "We'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Senior Detective Rachel Goldstein was sitting behind her desk, happily unaware of the dialogue between the two constables. Well, she wasn't exactly happy. She had a huge stock of files to go through, and it wasn't what she liked the most about her job. And she couldn't find what she was looking for either. Besides, her concentration had slipped hours ago. "Ah, I give up!" she sighed loudly, and put down her pen. She needed a break. And a new coffee, she decided after tasting the one which had stood on her desk for about an hour. She picked up the cold coffee-cup and headed for the pause room. Just as she was about to turn round a corner in the corridor, she ran into Gavin Sykes. Or rather, he ran into her. Rachel lost the cup she was carrying in the crash, and coffee splashed all over the floor and herself. "Oh, Gavin!" she exclaimed annoyed, as the cup hit the floor. "Watch where you're going, will you?"  
"Rachel… I'm terribly sorry, I… I didn't see you… I'm so sorry," Gavin stuttered, as he tried to brush the coffee from Rachel's skirt.  
"Never mind," Rachel muttered and firmly shoved Gavin's hands away from her thigh.   
"I'm really sorry, Rach… Eh, Detective," he added when he saw her dark look on him. Great. Now he had blown it all. She would never date him after this. And he who had been so sure he would get her to go out with him. She was the only thing he needed to win the bet; not only was she a senior officer, but she was also very attractive - and she was single. He was trying to figure out what to say to her, that's why he didn't notice her before they crashed. But now he had no idea what to say. Somehow "Are you doing anything tonight?" didn't seem appropriate. How could he be so *stupid*?  
"It's alright, Gavin. Just forget it," Rachel was still a bit annoyed, but realized Gavin hadn't run into her on purpose. She looked down herself, and sighed heavily. Well, she got the break she wanted. She absolutely *needed* to go home and get changed.  
"At least let me get you another cup of coffee," Gavin offered. He couldn't think of anything else to say, but regretted it immediately after seeing Rachel's face.  
"No thanks, Gavin," she replied politely, trying not to laugh. He had just ruined her favourite skirt, and he wanted to get her a new coffee. "Somehow I don't think coffee will clean my skirt," she smiled. "But if you wanna do something, why don't you dry the floor while I go home and get changed?" She knew she was being mean, but it had been his fault, right? Besides, he didn't seem to mind.  
"Yeah, of course. You just go home, I'll take care of this. And again I'm very sorry," he excused himself again, and went to find something to wipe the floor with.  
Rachel glanced after the young constable nearly running away from her. She shook her head with a smile, and went to get her car keys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Rachel came back at the station half an hour later, she was met by Sergeant Helen Blakemore in the reception. "Where have you been?" she asked impatiently. "Never mind," she continued when she noticed Rachel's "Do-I-have-to-tell-you?" look. "Listen, Hawker's looking for you, and you know how he gets if he have to wait."  
"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "Do you know what he wants?"  
"Sorry, can't help you there. But I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," Helen smiled.  
"Thanks," Rachel laughed, and ran up the stairs to the Chief Inspector's office. She knocked on the door, and a brisk voice said: "Come in!" Rachel entered, and was greeted by a glare from Jeff Hawker.  
"And where have you been?" he asked briskly.  
"Ah, I had an accident with a constable and a coffee cup," Rachel replied lightly. "I had to get over the shock." She smiled, trying to get Hawker to ease up, but it didn't work.  
"Oh, forget that I asked." Jeff shook his head.  
"So, what's up?" Rachel asked curiously, when Jeff didn't say anything more.  
He looked up at her, a bit confused. "Huh? Oh, yeah," he suddenly remembered. "Have you noticed anything peculiar going on between the constables?"  
"Nah, can't say that I have," Rachel replied. "That is if you don't count the fact that one of them has a habit of running down senior officers. The accident I told you about," she explained, but Hawker just waved his hand. "Why?" she asked interested.  
"It's just that Tavita and Sykes seem to behave rather strange… For one, they absolutely refuse to talk to each other, and two, they both seem to follow you around… Sure you haven't noticed anything?" Hawker looked inquiring at her.  
"Positive," Rachel replied firmly. "And to me that sounds just natural for those two," she added with a smile.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. But if they do anything to bother you, let me know, OK? I can't have my officers running around distracting each other's work!" Hawker said, and dismissed Rachel with a nod towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the rest of that day, Rachel actually *did* notice that something weird was going on. Both Gavin and Tommy were very helpful to her, and they were always close if she needed anything. In the end of the day, Rachel was starting to get tired of the whole thing. She decided to confront the constables with it, and she got her chance only minutes after. She had dropped some papers on the floor in the hall, and immediately Tommy was there to pick them up for her. "Thanks," she sighed as he handed her the papers, and continued in the same breath: "Tom, can we talk?"  
"Sure," Tommy nodded with a curious look on his face.  
Rachel dragged him with her into the detective's office, where her partner, Senior Detective Frank Holloway, was sitting behind his desk. He looked up when Rachel and Tommy entered the room, but before he got to say anything, Rachel asked: "Frank, would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?"  
Frank was about to protest, but the look on Rachel's face made room for no objections. "Okay," he muttered, and left the office with no further comment.  
Rachel waited until he had gotten out of the room, before she started talking to Tommy. "OK, what's going on here?" she demanded.  
Tommy tried to look as if he had no idea what she was talking about, and said innocently: "What do you mean?"  
"Oh, don't give me that!" Rachel said briskly. "I want to know why you and Sykes have constantly been coming on to me the whole day!"  
Tommy knew he was caught, and decided to tell her about the bet.  
Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or get angry. "So that's why you both have been acting like jerks? You're trying to get a date with me?" she grinned.  
"Yeah, that's basically it…" Tommy admitted.  
Rachel burst into laughter. "You guys are unbelievable, you know that?"  
"Yeah… So, how about that date?" Tommy asked hopefully.  
"Hmm…" Rachel wanted to let him hang for a moment. "What's in it for me?" she finally asked.  
"Twenty % of the winning?"  
"Thirty," Rachel stated firmly.  
"Alright," Tommy agreed reluctantly. "Thirty %."  
Rachel put on a big smile. "Then you've got yourself a date, Senior Constable!" she laughed, and without saying anymore, she pushed him friendly out of the office.  
Seconds after, Frank came back into the office. He noticed Rachel's grin, and got even more curious than before. "So, what's all that about?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.  
"Ah, nothing much," Rachel replied lightly. "Just business, you know?"  
Frank didn't know, but thought it best not to ask any more. He wouldn't get an answer anyway. He glanced over at Rachel, who had ducked down into her papers again, and realized he would never quite understand her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At five thirty that evening Rachel decided to head home. She collected her papers and said goodbye to Frank, who still had some work to do. In the reception she was stopped by Gavin. "Eh, Rachel… Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, clearly embarrassed.  
"Sure," Rachel replied, and wondered what he wanted this time. He had been doing this all day, but every time he just stuttered something totally stupid and hurried away. "Walk me to my car?"  
Gavin followed her out of the station and over the car park. This was his last chance. Now he absolutely *had* to ask her out. He took a deep breath and burst out with it: "Rachel, would you like to have dinner with me Friday evening?" Oh my. He had said it. He looked at her with hope in his eyes.  
"Oh, Gavin, I'd love to, but I've already got a date. Sorry," she added when she saw the look on his face.  
"That's okay," Gavin tried to shake off the anger and disappointment he felt. Of course she had another date. Or maybe she just didn't want to go out with him. Either way he had made a fool of himself. Tommy would never leave him alone after this. Great. Maybe he should just quit the job now, and move out of town. He turned around to go back to the station. He heard Rachel apologize once more before she got in the car and drove away. His life was over. Or was it? Gavin suddenly felt a plan popping up in his mind. Maybe… He started running towards the station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, on Friday evening, Rachel and Tommy entered the local pub together. They discovered Frank and Tayler by the bar, and went over to them. Tayler grinned at Tommy. "Congratulations, Senior Constable," she said, raising her glass. "Looks like you've earned a few bucks," she smiled. Tommy grinned back at her, and glanced over at Rachel. He had certainly won the bet. There was no way Gavin could have found another senior officer in so short time. He had looked devastated when Tommy and Rachel left the station that day.  
Frank gazed smilingly at Rachel. "So that's your little secret?" he asked. "Well, as long as you're sure, my dear," he teased her.  
Rachel chose to ignored the comment, and turned to Tommy. "I'll have a beer, what about you?"  
"Me too. I'll get it for you," he offered, and called for the barkeeper. He got the drinks, and handed Rachel hers. He was just about to take a sip of his own, when Tayler exclaimed: "Look!" She pointed towards the entrance, where no others than Gavin and Helen entered. Tommy got the beer down the wrong throat, and started coughing heavily. Tayler banged him in the back, trying to make him stop. He pushed her away, and stared unbelievingly at Gavin and Helen, who was approaching the bar. "What the…" he whispered.  
"Looks like we just lost that bet, my friend," Rachel commented dryly, as she toasted with Frank.  
"Evening, folks," Gavin grinned as he and Helen reached them.  
"Hi," Tayler smiled, worried that Tommy might hit her if she said anything more.  
"Helen, Gavin," Rachel greeted them, sending Helen a curious look. Helen just grinned at her.  
"Well, since I just won a lot of money, I think the drinks are on me," Gavin suggested, and was met by approval from everyone except Tommy. He just couldn't believe it. Here he was, on a date with Rachel Goldstein, certain to win the bet, and then Gavin walks in with the Sarge, as if it was the most natural thing to do! His self-pity thoughts were interrupted by a discrete "e-hem" from Gavin, who expected his money. Tommy reached into his pocket and found five 100 dollar bills, which he handed Gavin with a glare.  
"And what about me?" a voice beside him asked. "I know we didn't win, but you promised me thirty %."  
Tommy gave Rachel 150 dollars without a word.  
Rachel smiled. She knew it would be a long time before he dared to ask her out again. Luckily. She glanced over at Helen, and nodded for her to move to another table. Helen followed with her drink, and they sat down by a table not far from the bar. Rachel was curious to know how Gavin had talked Helen into this, and asked lightly: "So, how much did he pay you?"  
Helen smiled. "Sixty %."  
"You're kidding?"  
"Nope."  
Rachel was shocked. "He gave you 300 dollars just to go out with you?" she exclaimed.  
"Yep." Helen's smile was changing to a huge grin.  
Rachel shook her head slowly. "Hm. I only got 150," she said with a very serious face.  
The two women looked at each other for a moment. Then they both started laughing. Loudly.  
Tommy was suffering from a severe depression. Tayler was busy demanding Gavin to tell how he got a date with Helen, so Frank was the only one who heard the laughter from the table nearby. He shook his head, and took a sip of his scotch. "Women," he thought. "I'll never understand them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
THE END  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feedback very much appreciated!  


   [1]: mailto:Camelot_001@hotmail.com



End file.
